plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
Created by DoubleTake8 Cast *Me *Dr. Edgar George Smith/Zomboss *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Wall-nut *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Pole Vaulting Zombie/Butler Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Lots of zombies The Story Once opon a time, a great scientist and awesome guy named DoubleTake8 was coming all the way from Minecraft to Somewhere-ville, where his cousin Dr. Edgar George Smith lived. "Hey, cous" Doublez said "I have something to show you!" Edgar said Edgar took Doublez down to his lab. "I've been expirimenting on a DNA X" Edgar says "It should result in a perfect war soldier" "That's great!" Doublez said, "You see, I've been expirimenting on a plant serum that..." Edgar was too busy rambling on about his DNA X. "You see," Doublez said, trying to get him to listen "the plant serum is condensed into a simple fertilizer!" Doublez pulled an extra-large bag of fertilizer out of his Infi-Storage Cube. Edgar was still speaking. "And whatever you do," he said "never...WAAH!" He tripped on a test tube. The beaker full of DNA X flew right into Doublez' plant serum. When Doublez pulled it out, it was a quarter of the way full. "That's all right" Edgar said "this is still enough to create a large army of these creatures!" A week later, Doublez had finally aquired the plants for testing. He was in a summer house in Somewhere-ville. He had just finished a portal to his Minecraft house, which was a complete success. He took out his extra-large bag of plant serum, and poured a tiny, tiny bit on a peavine seed. It grew into a stem very quickly. A second after that, it produced a pea pod. "Yes!" Doublez said "It works!" Bu then, it started changing. The pea pod got bigger and bigger. Then its sides started getting wider. This continued until the pea pod was a sphere. Then a hole appeared in the front. It grew until it covered almost the entire face. Then the pea pod grew a tubelike mouth from the hole. It grew a single leaf on the back. Then it grew two little eyes. "H-hello" Doublez said "What?" the plant said in a shrill voice "who are you?" The plant then shot a pea up in the air and swallowed it. "Mmmm," the plant said "Tasty!" "I think I'll call you Peashooter." Doublez said. Peashooter listened, but was distracted by something. "Hey, what's that?" Peashooter said. He hopped out of his flower pot and hopped over to Doublez' portal to Minecraft. "Oooh, it's shiny!" Peashooter said. "That's my portal to Minecraft" Doublez said. He walked over and switched it off. "What's that?" Peashooter said. He hopped over to another one of Doublez' inventions. DoubleTake8 decided to make another plant. He planted a sunflower seed into a pot. He sprinkled his fertilizer on it. Soon, a stem popped up, and a sunflower head popped up on top. It grew until it reached the size of Peashooter's head. Then it grew two eyes and a big grinning mouth. "I can sing!" the new plant exclaimed "There's a something on your lawn...hey, who's that?" "That's Peashooter, uh...Sunflower" Doublez said. "Hi Peashooter!" Sunflower said. "Hi Sunflower!" Peashooter said. Peashooter went from examining the invention to examining Sunflower. Sunflower did the same. They examined just about every detail of eachother. What caused this? ''Doublez thought. He then remembered Edgar's DNA X spilling on his plant serum. A shrill "Hey" interupted Doublez' train of thought. He looked over to Peashooter. He was climbing on the stairs. "Hey Sunflower!" Peashooter said. He was playing on the stairs. He jumped up the stairs, then jumped down. "You've got to try this! It's fun!" Sunflower hopped up, then down the stairs. "This IS fun!" Sunflower exclaimed "What are these called?" "They're called stairs" Doublez explained. "Hey!" Sunflower said "There's something at the top!" "Oh, boy!" Peashooter said. Doublez explained everything in the house to them. The TV. The bed. The couch. The computer. You get the idea. When it was all done, Doublez showed them the front lawn. "This grass feels so great!" Peashoter exclaimed. "I could write a song about this!" Sunflower said. Meanwhile, Edgar was watching from next door. "How could he?" Edgar said. "My own cousin betrayed me? He probably meant to use my DNA X to spill into his plant serum? How?" Edgar marched to his lab to think of ways to get revenge. "Aha!" he said, "I got it!" As he spread his arms, he knocked over a reliving serum that he classified as "extremly dangerous." A drop spilled into his DNA X. He then put the test tube full of DNA X into an DOCM ('D'NA to '''O'rganism 'C'reation 'M'achine). He pressed the create button. And out popped out...a zombie! More and more zombies popped out. Then they started to close in on Edgar. Then one bit his leg. His skin changed green. Then he let out an evil laugh. "Wow!" Peashooter said "I love these outdoors!" "Braaainss" a zombie said. "AAUUGH!" Sunflower said "It's a zombie!" "My portal to Minecraft must be glitching!" Doublez said. He picked up both plants and ran towards the house. "DIE ZOMBIES!" Peashooter said. He shot a pea at the zombie. Doublez turned around to see what happened. The pea had knocked off the zombie's head, causing it to fall to the ground. "I'll bioengineer some more plants!" Doublez said He planted a cherry seed in the lawn and used his plant serum. The result was Cherry Bomb. Planting a walnut and adding fertilizer went to making the Wall-Nut. A potato lead to Potato Mine. A frozen pea lead to Snow Pea. A venus flytrap lead to the Chomper. 2 peas lead to the Repeater. They were killing zombies like crazy. Peashooter, Snow Pea, and Repeater were shooting peas at the zombies. Sunflower was producing sun that superpowered the plants. Apon analysis, Doublez found out the sun has some of the plant serum mixed with DNA X. Cherry Bomb and Potato Mine were blowing up zombies. Little do most people know, when an explosive plant blows up, half of it gets launched to the house, where the other half is regenerated. Chomper was eating zombies. Soon a huge wave of zombies came. The Football Zombie got shot in the face by Snow Pea, then he stepped on Potato Mine. Most of the zombies were either killed by the peahooting plants or blown up by the explosive plants. But one Conehead Zombie made it to Chomper while he was still chewing "HELP!" Chomper yelled Sunflower spit some sun into the zombie's eyes "MAH EYEZ ARE ON FIRE!!" the zombie screamed. Chomper swallowed the zombie in his mouth and then ate the zombie. Doublez realized that he made plants that had just defeated an entire army of zombies. He got an idea. "Who wants peas?" he asked. "Me!" all of the plants said. Meanwhile at Dr. Edgar's house... "We tried!" a pole vaulting zombie kept trying to assure Edgar. The pole vaulting zombie was one of the two surviviors. He had lost an arm and his pole. The other one was a Buckethead Zombie who's bucket was dented, both arms lost, and all of his face except an eye was missing. "I don't care!" Edgar said "Do not stop until that fool DoubleTake8 and his plants are destroyed! Now I have lost almost half of my zombies!" Then something happened. A gravestone appeared in the center of the room. All the zombies that had been killed reappeared from it. Then the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole and arm reappeared. The Buckethead Zombie's arms and face reappeared, and even his bucket looked brand new. "Perfect!" Edgar said "Now I have an invincible army of zombies!" "Now we're back in buisness!" The Pole Vaulting Zombie said. "Not quite for you!" Edgar said, putting a tuxedo and dance pants on Pole Vaulting Zombie. "What do you mean?" Pole Vaulting Zombie asked as Edgar put a top hat on him. "From now on," Edgar said "You are now my Butler Zombie." He snapped his pole in half, skewered a paper plate onto on of the poles, and skewered a broom into the paper plate. "Now go sweep the floor!" Edgar yelled at Butler Zombie. "Yes sir, Dr. Smith!" Butler Zombie said in response. "Don't call me Dr. Smith anyomore!" Edgar said "Call me...Dr. Zomboss!" Then he let out an evil laugh. Category:DT8's Fanfics